Since the advent of electronic communications, there have been many improvements in the way people and computers manipulate the text, graphics, layout and other content-related items in an electronic document. For example, Adobe Systems Incorporated (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,074) and Interleaf, Inc. (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,519) have received patent protection for various content manipulation tools and improvements. There have also been improvements in the way photographs are finished, expressed and made for sale electronically, as exemplified by patents issued to Eastman Kodak Company (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,173,992 and 6,288,719) and Picture Vision, Inc. (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,985). Further, there have been improvements in the ways people and publishers collaborate and assemble content to produce a finished product. Emedicine, Inc. (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,702), Taylor Publishing Co. (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,475) and various others have received patent protection in these areas.